Wolves Among sheep
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: The Ancient’s gene is rare and those who have it are considered very lucky, but in an alternate reality the gene is a death sentence. So how did Jack and Daniel end up with an adopted daughter each who could potentially be the answer to all their prayers?
1. Genocide

**Wolves Among Sheep**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stargate SG1; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** The Ancient's gene is rare and those who have it are considered very lucky, but in an alternate reality the gene is a death sentence. So how did Jack and Daniel end up with two adopted Daughters who could potentially be the answer to all their prayers?

**Warnings:** Um none for this chapter, except maybe a lot of confusion…heh…

**Dedicated to my good friend Lisa… (Please don't get the baseball bat out again… I promise this one will be updated!)**

**Ok so you've read the summary, you know this fic is set in present episodes (Dec 2005), and you remember who the author is of this fic and don't actually trust her to finish this SG1 fic because she neglected her other one for a LONG time and in the end deleted it…and you still want to read it? **

**Wow, you guys are mad…JOIN THE CLUB!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **Genocide…

Silence….

The Gate-Port was deserted and they were the only two in the building except for the army of Ori followers who were chasing them. Lisa, a young girl of 13 years, sneaked a peak around the slightly ajar cupboard door. Her sky blue eyes searched for any signs of the enemy; two black army issue boots greeted her and she silently gulped. The enemy was right outside their hiding place.

Maria, the other one, held onto Lisa's wrist tightly, afraid to be left alone in the blood thirsty Earth they called home. They were both afraid. They hadn't done anything wrong, they'd lived by the Book of Origin, admittedly they didn't like it but they did it…so why were they being chased? Why did they need to die?

The man outside disappeared down the hall way and out of sight. Lisa carefully stood up bringing Maria to her feet too. She checked and double checked that the coast was clear then moved swiftly out of the cupboard and headed to the Gates. They had to dodge several Ori soldiers before they found the rooms, but they did it.

A soldier rounded the corner as the two teens ducked behind a large wall that lead to the basement of the vast building. A sudden shout made their hearts jump. Damnit! They'd been spotted. Lisa grabbed Maria's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction to the gates and down a white hall way.

Gunshots followed them as they ran around the mazelike corridors in search of a safe place to hide or an exit that didn't lead to an untimely death. The two girls ran blindly round a corner only to suddenly stop in the middle. Ahead of them was a barricade of men armed to the teeth and aiming their P-90s at them, behind were the men who were chasing them, and to either side were bare white walls. There was no escape. The fright was evident on their faces as they looked in every direction trying to find a way out. But every exit door slammed shut in their faces.

"Come on now, come quietly. We don't want to hurt you." One handsome faced man said as he placed his gun carefully on the floor, hoping to gain some trust. He had no chance. Maria gripped Lisa's hand and began to hyperventilate.

"Eu não volto…" her whispered words began to echo around them as they both stood in the middle of two brutal groups of men. There had to be a way out; there is always a way out. Then Lisa suddenly clicked; it was a long shot but it could work.

She squeezed Maria's hand tightly then held her other hand out in front of her. If there was ever a time for something right to happen in her life it was now. She knew she had no control but it was a last resort at freedom.

Her blue eyes narrowed to a concentrated glare at the group who were blocking their way to begin with. Her mouth was slightly parted as she began to regulate her breathing, trying to bring her power to the surface. She felt it bubbling up inside her coming to the surface, felt it building up, the pressure mounting. A thin trickle of crimson liquid escaped her nose as she stepped forward and pushed the air between them and the men.

Maria watched amazed as the men flew a good 6ft in the air backwards and hit the floor hard. She winced as the sound of bodies hitting ceramic floors hit her ears but she had no time to register anything else as Lisa pulled her forward. They jumped over the semi conscious bodies and ran for the next corridor that would hopefully lead them to the upper gate levels.

Lisa's nose bleed seemed to have stopped, it happened every time she used her power but now was not the time to speculate. They ran on and on, dodging more men as they sprung from everywhere. Then they rounded the final corner only to come face to face with the Pryor himself, the one who had poisoned the minds of the Earth Leaders. They skidded to a stop and stood in shock as the Pryor turned his steely white gaze on them. This was the very man they were running from, the very evil they were escaping…

"Play time is over children." His voice seemed to shatter the trance like spell his presence had temporarily set upon them. Lisa balled her fists and Maria stood taller and braced herself for the worst. This was it; this was the moment in which the rest of their lives would be affected by.

"We not go back." This time it was Maria who'd found the courage first to fight back with her broken English. "We do no bad, you not do this!" She glared at the man who'd taken her life from her, who'd lied to her and poisoned her friend's minds. All of her problems began with this man in one way or another and she was sick and tired of it all.

"Why you're truanting from school, you're obscuring others from learning, and you're running amok in the hall ways of the SG Planet-port." His blind eyes bored into her hazel coloured ones as she glared back at him barely controlling the rage that was rising in her. The situation was getting far too dangerous Lisa noted. They'd long ago found out that Maria was the more able to find her power and thus stronger than any of her class mates but Lisa was more skilful, more practiced, something her powerful friend lacked severely. This was a dangerous moment for both parties.

"That no school! That prison!" Maria's temper was running short and her usually long patience was wearing thin, this was just too personal to keep her cool for long. "Eu não volto!" An eerie wind picked up around them as Maria's power came rushing to the surface and Lisa could foresee destruction like none other. But quicker than a flash of light the Pryor lifted his staff and pointed it at the brunettes head.

Maria stopped in her tracks as if frozen in time, her face contorted in a "beyond aggressive" expression, she was almost animal like. But Lisa wasn't far behind her. Yet before either could react, Maria slumped to the floor semi conscious. Lisa caught her before she did anymore damage to herself but she noticed that the Pryor also collapsed. Pushing her worry to the back of her head, she wasted no time in taking the opportunity as it was handed to her and forced Maria to groggily move forward into the Gate rooms.

Using her newly found skill she tried to move the metal door of the entrance to close. It took several attempts but she finally managed to secure the doors shut. Then she looked around for the first time at the purpose of the building; several Stargates were positioned along the middle of the room, each hooked up to a DHD and a Reality Alternator mirror. Carpets lined the steps that lead up to the big stone circles and seats were provided for those who would wait for their timed leave. A big holographic billboard hung above them showing the timed departures and arrivals that they had thrown out of balance.

A loud bang echoed from the large locked door behind her and she quickly focused on the first DHD she could find and fired it up to the first planet address that came to her head. She didn't know how she knew the address and she didn't question it either, as long as it worked she didn't care how it had to happen, just as long as Maria stayed conscious long enough for them to escape.

She watched mesmerised as the large stone ring began to engage to another planet, but a loud explosion made her duck down. Maria groaned as she hit the hard floor, Lisa suspected she'd been put into a drugged stupor but she couldn't be sure. Another blast sounded, and just as the wormhole connected another explosion made her body vibrate with the closeness of its position. They had broken through. She looked up and found the Reality Alternator had taken the hit, not enough to break it but enough to show that she'd be a mere splat on the floor had she not ducked. She looked to the stone ring and found that the Stargate had connected successfully. She wasted no time as she hauled Maria up to her unstable feet and forced her groggy legs up the steps.

Several blasts sounded behind her as she pushed herself and Maria forward and through the big blue puddle…just as the Reality Alternator took another hit and exploded…


	2. Unexpected Help

**Wolves Among Sheep**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stargate SG1; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** The Ancient's gene is rare and those who have it are considered very lucky, but in an alternate reality the gene is a death sentence. So how did Jack and Daniel end up with two adopted Daughters who could potentially be the answer to all their prayers?

**Warnings:** Um none for this chapter, except maybe a lot of confusion…heh…

**Dedicated to my good friend Lisa… Muchos Gracias to you for helping me out!**

**Ok well this is as far as the other fic got…let's see if we can make this one a bit longer than 2 chapters? **

**This chapter has more SG1 in it and if you're not sure how Jack's in this one whilst Camron is too then I'll explain here; SG1 is not SG1 without Jack however I like Camron too (loved him in Farscape!) **

**Anyways, the story is that Jack came back from where ever it was he went (not sure where he went but he's back now _glares at those who question my reasons_) and has been on SG1 for 2 months now…he and Camron became good mates though not as good as he and SG1 are…and they're alternating who goes on offworld missions etc…any questions feel free to put them in a review…

* * *

**

**Chapter two: **Unexpected Help

The planet was much like Earth with trees growing, flowers adding colour, clouds in the sky, and a bright yellow sun peeking out every now and then. The people even had buildings that looked like houses and sky scrapers and what not, yup even had politicians and a government with some lab rat freaks who wanted to check them out with what ever do-hickeys they considered medical utensils. Jack sighed, yup just like Earth.

Ofcourse he'd strongly opposed to the 'routine check ups' and had to give a few warnings to back up his threats…what? They didn't get the hints; No Touching. So a few rounds of the P-90 in the sky made them back off. He was still puzzled on how a civilisation could get to this point with out ever inventing a weapon…in fact he was so doubtful he was becoming paranoid that they were hiding something; if they could invent medical do-hickeys, the can also invent torture devices and what not too, right?

"I don't think so sir, their civilisation is very docile, and selfless. It seems that this is the perfect paradise…" Sam was saying as they began their hike back to the Stargate that was situated on top of a nice big hill in a small clearing surrounded by lots of trees for enemies to hide behind; vulnerable to any attacks, Jack noted with a slight feeling of someone watching him…

"'Seems like'…" he muttered. Yup he was paranoid alright.

Not that he was happy coming in the first place, seeing as The Big Match was on and he was missing it! If it had been just a normal match he wouldn't have minded but it was the season finalists. The biggest playoffs were predicted to happen right now and he was 12.5 billion light years away from the closest machine that half resembled a T.V set.

So when the Stargate lit up moments before Daniel was about to dial out, his mood became very sour indeed. He quickly signalled to hide out of sight and just managed to dive under cover, diagonally out of sight to the event horizon, before the Stargate engaged with a spectacular array of lights and sounds, then stood calm and placid.

Several seconds passed without event and Jack was just thinking that whoever dialled got the wrong number, when an explosion of smoke and fire erupted from the blue puddle, spitting out two small figures that rolled out of the event horizon as it did. He fished out his binoculars, as did Daniel, and tried to get a closer look at the two people. He watched as one shakily stood up and began to help the other one to move. They seemed to be in a hurry; from what? Jack could only guess. The big explosion had been a large clue, but he didn't know who they were running from or why. Maybe they were criminals on the run, but something nagged at him about that idea.

The wind picked up blowing the more abled figures hair out of her face. Jack gasped as he found himself staring at a mere child no older than 13 or 14 yrs old. He swung his enhanced vision to the second figure and found another girl, half dead by the looks of it, yet as he looked on he found no blood or signs of foul play. Maybe she was sick? In that case they needed help…criminals or not.

He stood ready to issue the order to help, but froze as another few figures appeared at the Stargate. These ones were taller, bigger, and carrying weapons. He heard one of the girls scream and found them moving faster.

"Jack, they're aiming at them." Daniel kept his voice low but Jack heard the desperate edge inside it. He swung his own binoculars to the men and watched horrified as one let off a shot at the two kids.

"Damnit! Teal'c, Carter watch our sixes, Daniel you're with me." Jacks orders were fast and were met with immediate responses, which was a nice change. Sam tensed as she took aim, Teal'c didn't move (well not that Jack could tell anyways) and Daniel hopped to his feat so he was ready to jump into action. Jack looked around briefly at his team with a proud eye, Gods how he'd missed this…

"Ready when you are Jack." Daniels voice pierced the reverie he had just encountered with the force of a window smashing in his face. He turned his gaze to the two running girls who had fallen to the floor in an attempt to make themselves smaller targets.

"On three," he said as he judged the distance and chances of living. Then he held one finger up to signal "One". Two beats later he pulled the second finger up to signal "Two." Eternity seemed to pass by as they waited for Jack's third signal. Sam aimed finger on the trigger. Daniel poised ready to jump at a moments notice. Teal'c was doing what he did best and looked like he was doing nothing but to the trained eye was actually running through scenarios of what to do if anything were to go wrong.

"THREE!"

Everything happened at once. Daniel sprang forward, closely followed by Jack. Both trusted Sam and Teal'c to keep them safe while they were out of cover and so both dashed to the two girls.

Daniel reached them first but as he grabbed the closest one Jack could see he was having trouble. The more abled one was kicking and screaming; if she didn't calm down they'd be in big trouble. Directing his force and body in her direction he pounced and took her to the floor. Daniel saw this and grabbed a hold of the other girl who was semi conscious. He helped her stand and gave her a running commentary (literally) of how they were helping as he guided her back to their shelter.

Jack took the panicking girl in a bear hug and half dragged her back the way he came, even with her making things more difficult. He considered it lucky when they fell into the clearing what with he knees about to give way too. It was a miracle he made it back alive. But the fun didn't stop there.

(A/N: for imagination sakes; feel free to insert your own words in the **_beeps_**)

"Get your _**beep**-_ing hands off me you **_beep_**! I'm gonna **_beep_, _beep_, _beep_** just you wait you sons of **_beep_**s!" Daniel turned, eyebrows arched. Jack was surprised she knew such words. He glanced at Sam who was keeping the enemy at bay, but that was a fatal mistake as the girl managed to strike him in the gut winding him. She struggled and his arms lost their grip and she sprang forward ready to attack Daniel who was hovering over the second girl with a canteen of water.

Teal'c, the tall-and-mightily-stronger-than-any-Earth-human-or-being-like-them, took the hysterical child in a vice like grip around her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. Jack gave a wry smile as he held his aching ribs. Vengeance is sweet.

"We intend you no harm child. Calm yourself." His stern voice would've calmed anyone else in the universe but this kid just didn't get it. She struggled harder which only managed to do herself more damage than it was worth.

"You **_beeps_**! You've broken my shoulder!" Ok now that sounded like she was just angry. The sudden mood change in the frantic teen struck a chord of familiarity in his stomach but he didn't know where from. Gunfire averted his attention and he turned to aim at the hostiles, while Daniel tried to talk to the hysterical girl. He let off a few rounds before tuning back into what was happening behind him.

"We're trying to help you!" Silence; Jack was stunned. Had Daniel just lost his cool with a kid? It seemed to have worked for the girl had gone quiet. Jack smiled; sure he'd seen Danny at his lowest but he was damned proud of him now. Then a feeble voice broke through the eerie quiet.

"Help?" Jack was yet again stunned as he recognised the voice; before it was a shrieking outraged string of swear words, but now was small, quiet, and afraid. His attention was however forced away from the scene behind him as the Stargate sprang to life unexpectedly. As if his day couldn't get any worse…

They waited in mutual silence; both parties afraid of who was coming through. A lifetime seemed to pass by as SG1 squatted in the dirt waiting to defend their lives with everything they had; until a crackle emanated from Jack's top left hand pocket.

He lifted his radio out of his pocket and held it up and was just about to press the talk button when the radio sprang to life;

"General Jack O'Neill come in please." It was Mitchell. Jack quickly glanced around at the two teens; the feisty one had calmed down and was sitting with the semi conscious one in her lap. Daniel was squatted near them, taking it upon himself to look out for them if anything were to happen. Teal'c was stood to the left while Sam was squatted to the right keeping their eyes on the enemy. His visual scan done, he reported back;

"O'Neill here, boy, am I glad its you on the other end." He said as he peeped over the bushes and ground that hid them from sight. He saw the enemy getting worried as the Stargate remained open with no one coming through. He smiled.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment sir…" Camron chuckled light heartedly. "What's your status?" He obviously couldn't see them through the MALP cam.

"We're under attack, 'Gate is inaccessible, low on ammo, two refugees, one in need of assistance. Anything you can do to get rid of our friends?" Jack explained briefly.

He'd only known Camron a few months now and they had all formed a routine where at least one member took a mission off. But even with the ideal hours, they still preferred to work together as a team and had appealed to make SG1 one man bigger.

But it was denied. If they wanted to make SG1 bigger they'd need at least two rookies to add in order to account for comradeship and responsibilities for one another; you can't have one unit of three Higher Officers with only a civilian and an alien to be in check of…it was against the regs.

"What's their position?" Camron asked. Jack could just picture him standing by the microphone looking on the screen for the enemy right now. Always was a bright spark. He quickly looked out at the Stargate and estimated the enemy's position in proportion to the Stargate.

"Immediate right, in the foliage." He said quickly before ducking out of sight again. Gunshots sounded as Sam and Teal'c let off a return fire to the ones the enemy just shot at them. "Can ya get us out of dodge, Mitchell?"

"Sure thing Sir, shall I send the nerve gas or tear gas?" Sam turned from her position and looked at Jack horrified as Teal'c raised his infamous eyebrow, but the smile on Jack's face told them both that it was a joke. He had to laugh; trust Camron to come up with a joke at a time like this.

"Just stick with the knock out gas for now Mitchell, and send a clean up team too." he replied as he turned to the enemy from behind his shelter. He heard a slight chuckle from the radio before Camron Rogered the request and switched off. Now all they had to do was wait for the knock out gas and then take a run at the Stargate.

Piece of cake.


	3. The enemy of my enemy

**Wolves Among Sheep**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stargate SG1; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** The Ancient's gene is rare and those who have it are considered very lucky, but in an alternate reality the gene is a death sentence. So how did Jack and Daniel end up with two adopted Daughters who could potentially be the answer to all their prayers?

**Warnings:** Um none for this chapter, except maybe a lot of confusion…heh…

**Dedicated to my good friend Lisa… See! I updated we have beaten the other fic!**

**Chapter Three! We did it! But fear not! I will continue to the end! Lisa won't let me leave it…**

**A big Thank You goes to my first few reviewers! _Glomps you all!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three: **The enemy of my enemy…

She stepped through into the blue event horizon, impressed that this 'Jack' guy had friends powerful enough to do what they'd done in order to help him and his team out. She wondered briefly about what would happen to the Ori Soldiers they were leaving behind, but the familiar sensations of being whooshed off her feet by the Stargate's intergalactic worm hole blew all thoughts out of her mind.

She was travelling at light speed across the universe to an unknown planet yet it looked like everything was moving in slow motion. She felt warm tingles throughout her body but could also feel her fingers numbing because of the icy temperatures outside the wormhole…

It took an age to arrive on the other side but when she materialised she found herself facing an entourage of guns aimed and primed on her. She gave a quick squeak and instinctively hid behind the closest object she could find…which just so happened to be 'Jack'.

"Oh hey! Easy guys, put 'em down, she's with us." His stern voice vibrated through his jacket which she was grasping rather tightly. She heard several clicks and a lot of clattering before she plucked up the courage to peep round his torso. She found the guns all placed on the floor, but she could feel the distrust emanating from each and everyone one of them. She was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

But before she could begin fighting back a hand appeared before her, she looked up to see who had offered her their hand and found a pair of soft grey eyes smiling back at her; it was 'Jack'.

"Lisa is it?" He asked, uncertain. She gave a quick nod before grasping his hand and clinging closely to him, trusting this man to help her and her friend Maria.

She watched closely as the giant of man, 'Talc?' gently lowered Maria onto a long mobile stretcher that had somehow whizzed through the large metal doors without her seeing. A thousand worries ran through her mind as she watched her friend being tended to. Doctors and nurses checking her vital signs, hooking needles and machines up to her body…

Who were they? Can she trust them? Are they with the Pryors? Would they turn them away if they knew the truth…

So many questions that needed answers, so many worries to contend with, so many priorities…she was so scared. Before she knew it, her knees had buckled beneath her, her body had lost all tension, and her mind had switched off letting her fall into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.

Jack saw her waver, felt the iron grip on his hand loosen and saw her eyes droop down, and yet was still startled when she collapsed beside him. He dived forward and caught her before she could hit the ramp and do more damage than what had already been caused.

* * *

"Yo! A little help here please!" He called out as he squatted to the floor holding the young girl in his arms as he did so. Sam appeared on his left and did a quick first-aider's assessment; checking her airways, breathing and blood circulation.

Dr Lam appeared soon after on his right, taking control of the situation with a ferocious intensity. She called out for two orderly's to get another trolley. Several minutes later both teens were on their way to the infirmary with all the bells and whistles to match.

Daniel stepped forward from his spot to the side and gave Jack a hand to help him up from the floor. They stood in silence for a few seconds before heading toward the door in an attempt to escape the questioning glances.

"I'm getting too old for this Danny." Jack sighed as the two friends entered the armoury, dropping off their weapons before walking through to the locker room and changing into some cleaner, less smelly clothes. Daniel grinned as he took his hat and pack off dropping them on the bench in front of him.

"You were saying that long before the Stargate programme even began, Jack." He said removing his SGC issue jacket and placing it to one side. Jack gave a frown as he sat down to take his boots off.

"How'd you know that?" He asked playing tug of war with his laces. Daniel's reply was slightly muffled due to the new t-shirt he was pulling over his head as he spoke. "Oh fer crying out loud Daniel, what have I told you about speaking with your mouth full?" Jack hid a grin as Daniel aimed a sarcastic glare his way.

"I said; 'Kawalsky told me' and next time don't ask me while I'm putting my shirt on." He said, pulling said shirt down over his chest. Jack gave a quick rare smile at a fond memory of his long time friend before finally winning the battle with his boot.

"Oh yeah, and what else did he tell you about me?" Jack challenged as he put his foot-napping boot in his locker. Daniel grinned, pulling on a new pair of sneakers before grabbing his jacket from the locker again.

"That, you will never know." He said as he pulled his arms through his jacket. "Oh and if you need a manual for those I have one in my office…" He grinned before ducking out of the locker room, and heading down the corridor. Jack looked down at the boot in his locker and then to the one still stuck on his other foot. Then vowed silent revenge…

* * *

General Landry sat listening to his top team as they debriefed their adventures on planet P3X-1279. He knew they'd found a couple of kids in some sort of trouble, and had authorised them to bring them back here, but he wasn't ready to hear about Ori Soldiers in the near vicinity. He was curious as to how the two seemingly Human kids could have found Human Ori Soldiers and why they were on a planet billions of light years away from their home planet…

"We think there could be some alternate dimension jumping going on here sir." Sam said as she stood and pulled up a picture of the dimension alternator they'd found when Daniel had disappeared on them. "Reports from the Tok'rah and the Kelownians have indicated that the Pryors have discovered the devices and are using them to jump from reality to reality…that could explain why they're suddenly getting stronger too." General Landry did not like this news at all. It seemed that no matter what they did, the Pryors would find another way of gaining power, and that was a big threat to Earth and its allies.

"Well I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we need to save the alliance with the Jaffa and get them to see this Gerak guy for what he really is." Jack said swinging the focus of the briefing to a matter happening in the now.

General Landry remained silent, deep in thought at the current threats to Earth. Yes he'd expected a hard time and large work load, but never had he ever expected these types of predicaments. He watched as General O'Neill arranged his priorities, watched how Dr Jackson and Col. Carter responded, even Teal'c seemed unphased by all the threats. He felt very uncomfortable right now, and frankly a little left out too. But then this was the legendary team who'd saved Earth too many times to count. How could he compare?

"Ok Carter you, see what you can find out about the alternate mirror thingies." Jack said quickly taking control of the situation. Sam gave a quick nod and dismissed herself. Jack continued, "Daniel, see if you can find anything about stopping the Ori from gathering more people; we need a good argument and lots of back up information." Daniel mock saluted before leaving the briefing room to find his many books and notes about the Ancients. Jack then turned to Teal'c and said; "Teal'c I need you to go to the rebel Jaffa and persuade them that the Ori are bad, very bad!" Jack stood up from the table ready to leave. General Landry just watched in stunned silence as Teal'c rose to complete his task.

"And what will you be doing, Jack?" He asked, as the door closed behind Teal'c's very large form. Jack turned to him as though only just remembering he was there. Such were the ways of our favourite General…

"I am going to visit our two young guests." He said turning from the desk and moving toward the door, but it was at that moment that Lt. Col. Mitchell decided to enter and bump straight into Jack. Jack gave a quick curse as the door bumped into his chest, the same place where 'Lisa' had decided to try and plough through with her elbows. He winced but recovered quickly when he realised who had caused the accident;

"Cam! Just the man I wanted to see. Come with me please." He said quickly before heading down the corridor. Camron frowned in a confused manner before following Jack as he led the way to the infirmary

* * *

The dark abyss seemed to ebb away as she slowly began to wake up she couldn't remember where she was but she didn't care, it was comfy and warm. She became aware of voices talking around her in low whispers, hushed and suspicious sounding. She let them talk, listening to the conversation trying to find out what they were talking about;

"You got any threes?" One voice asked it sounded familiar somehow, like she'd heard it in a dream, or a very long time ago.

"Nope. Go Fish." Another voice replied. This one was slightly younger sounding, and very different to the first voice. The first voice spoke again, this time sounding accusational.

"What do you mean Go Fish? I saw you pick up a three!" It said, rising slowly in volume. The other voice replied just as agitatedly;

"Hey you were cheating! You looked at my deck!" It accused. There was a slight shuffling noise which sounded like some one standing up or moving about in a chair.

"I'm cheating! You're the one withholding cards!" The first voice almost shouted back. It was a comical argument but Lisa was getting pretty sick of it, and so decided to make it known that she was awake.

"Could you please stop arguing, it's just a game." She said surprised at how weak her voice sounded to her own ears. She slowly opened her eyes to find two men sitting next to her bed holding a deck of cards each and looking very guilty. She gave a frown, before recognising 'Jack' and suddenly remembering what had happened. She shot up faster than a bullet in shock and began panicking.

"Whoa! Easy!" Jack said standing quickly to give a reassuring grip on her shoulders. "We're friends remember?" He looked deep into her eyes with a slight degree of concern. She began to calm down somewhat, remembering how she'd run away with Maria and found help on another planet.

Wait!

"Where's Maria! Is she ok? What happened?" her questions came out rapidly and she could see he was having trouble keeping up with her but she was too worried to care right now. She scanned the other beds in the room for her friend and managed to spot her in the one next to her, just out of reach. She dived for it but was caught by Jack and forced back onto her own bed.

"Whoa! Easy! Your friend's fine, but you won't be if you push yourself any harder!" she seemed to calm down at his words but she was still watching the bed with an anxious look. Jack gently guided her back to a laying position on the bed and she complied silently, never taking her eyes off of her friend's bed.

"Lisa?" Jack tried unsure of the name yet again. He was rewarded with her intense blue gaze swinging to his person. He smiled at her and saw her relax slightly. "Lisa, I'm going to ask you a few questions, you don't have to answer them if you don't want to, but it would help us out a whole lot quicker if you did." He said truthfully. Lisa looked a little scared at this but remained calm.

"ok." She said unsteadily before looking at the man stood next to Jack. He wasn't all that tall but his handsome features made up for that big time. His shocking blue eyes met hers and he smiled at her, letting her know she was in safe hands.

"This is Lt. Col. Camron Mitchell." Jack introduced. Lisa looked slightly intimidated by such a long name but Camron jumped in and saved her the hassle of trying to remember all the titles.

"Just call me Cam." He said. His voice matched the second voice she'd heard earlier. She nodded before settling down, bracing herself for the questions that were coming.

"Ok first of all, where are you from?" Jack asked calmly. Lisa thought it a silly question really but then she remembered she travelled through a Stargate. Her life would never be the same again and she knew it.

"Earth." She said simply. Jack and Camron exchanged confused glances. Lisa didn't know what all the fuss was about. "What?" She asked slowly becoming paranoid. Camron answered her this time.

"Honey, this is Earth."


	4. Is My Friend?

**Wolves Among Sheep**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stargate SG1; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** The Ancient's gene is rare and those who have it are considered very lucky, but in an alternate reality the gene is a death sentence. So how did Jack and Daniel end up with two adopted Daughters who could potentially be the answer to all their prayers?

**Warnings:** Um none for this chapter, except maybe a lot of confusion…heh…

**Er _coughs_ o.O heh, wow _wipes dust off of story_ lol guess I left this a little too long… not my fault though. Yes its late…very late…and short, ****but that's coz me and the laptop had a…Er…'minor' disagreement…but its decided to forgive me so that means a nice updated Chapter 4 for you guys! Yays!**

**Dedicated to my good friend Lisa… I'm sorry, it took so long but like I said before…I had to start from scratch again…damned Laptop…**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: **…Is My Friend?

"Honey this is Earth…" The words echoed through her mind. She sat up rigidly, fear racing through her veins. She felt her breaths quickening, her pulse throbbing throughout her body, her blood rushing in her ears. Yet she was paralysed with fear. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe…couldn't believe she was back.

'Jack' quickly kneeled down to her head height and took her hand in a calming reassuring way. She was too numb to react but felt his warmth emanating through her body, offering safety, comfort…love.

"Hey it's ok. I'm guessing this is a different Earth to yours ok? You're safe here." His words slowly made it through to her mind and she hesitatingly relaxed a little bit. She began thinking again, trying to find solid evidence that his words were true. Then it hit her (ouch! . ); the reality alternator! It exploded just before they jumped through the wormhole, missed her by three inches. She grew slightly miffed by that fact but pushed it out of her thoughts. She had to focus.

"The Reality Alternator, of coarse; it exploded. That's how…" She was mumbling her thoughts, but she couldn't care less. Her head shot up again with such speed that Jack could swear she'd give herself whiplash soon. But before he could finish the thought she blurted out a question that neither man caught.

"Whatyearisithere?" Two blank faces stared back at her with a slightly confused look. They certainly looked a sight as they mirrored each other's appearance; mouths slightly agape, eyes staring blankly at her. If she hadn't been so worked up she'd have laughed, but she needed answers and so did they. She sighed.

"What year is it here?" She asked again this time more slowly. They both took on an understanding expression before Cameron took the floor. He gave a quick smile before telling her;

"Its 2006." He said. In her world it was 2008 so this had to be a different world. But did that mean that this Earth would soon turn like her Earth? She had to warn them, had to tell them of the Ori and the Pryors. But Jack beat her to it;

"Why were you and your friend being chased by Ori soldiers?" He asked referring to the men who had been imprisoned in holding cells below when SG4 & 5 went back for them. Her eyes grew slightly wider in a fearful reaction and Jack couldn't blame her. The Ori creeps gave him Goosebumps too.

"You know of the Ori?" she seemed to be relieved yet on guard at the same time. Her posture took on a defensive stance yet her voice was pleading, her eyes begging for help. Jack gave a quick nod,

"We've met..." He said evasively, holding down a slight shudder. This seemed to increase the tension though as he watched Lisa staring at him, trying to figure out what he meant. He sighed as he realised how he must have sounded to her. "We fought them quite a few times actually. Nasty pieces of work." He added for good measure. He was rewarded with a sigh of relief and a visible slump in her body.

"Why? How do you know them?" Cameron asked frowning in an attentive way. Her eyes darted to his and he saw volumes of pain behind them. He soon wished he'd never asked as the signs of tears gradually became apparent. He was just about to take his question back when she started her account.

"The Ori came to our world with promises of power and glory. The world leaders drank it all in believing that Earth would soon be a powerful force in space. We were new to the Galactic Planets Alliance (GPA) and were a novice when it came to outer space politics and what not.

"But as the years went by, the Ori only gave very little to us. We gave them everything we had. We were to worship them, to live by the Book of Origin, to obey their every command. And we did." She sniffed and accepted a tissue from Jack, using it to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop as she relived her trauma.

"We didn't like it but we did it, because our leaders said it'd be ok. That's when the trouble started for us. The Ori found out that some of Earths population had a rare gene inside them; a gene that gave the person a sinful power; a power that could bring a living hell on Earth. Both Maria and I have that gene. The Ancient gene." She gave a quick sob bringing her knees into her chest and hugging them close, before continuing. "I'm not a bad person…I'm not. I know I'm not."

Jack moved over on to the bed and took her in his embrace as she broke down in tears. He rubbed her back soothingly and leaned in close to her ear.

"No Lisa you're not a bad person. You're the complete opposite. You took on a Pryor and escaped from him alive. You brought your friend out of there and you fought for what you believed in. That's courageous, and incredibly bright. You did good kid. You did good." She took his shirt in her hands and held on tight, feeling safe for the first time in ages. Feeling loved and wanted.

"Don't let them take me again…. Please." Her voice a mere whisper, a hope that this was real, a prayer that this was not a dream. A cry for help; for a friend.

* * *

Dr Lam stood by the still unconscious teen taking down machine readings and doing a quick visual scan. She was thwarted as to why the teen hadn't woken yet but then again when travelling to and from different worlds unexplainable things occurred with reasons beyond her comprehension.

She glanced at where the other teen, Lisa, had been sleeping a few hours before. Jack and Cameron had taken her to get cleaned up and in some fresh clean clothes before letting her fill her stomach with whatever it was they called food in the canteen. She frowned wondering how two young girls could have fought off a full powered Pryor on their own.

She looked back at her chart and ticked and few boxes before looking down at the young girl again. Two slightly disorientated hazel eyes looked back at her with a dazed expression to match. Dr Lam smiled at her in a friendly manner but received nothing in return.

"Hey, welcome back sweetie. How do you feel?" She asked but the girl, 'Maria?' just looked at her blankly. She tried again; "Are you in any pain?" again no signs of understanding were found in the young girl's features. She was about to try one more time but stopped when Maria opened her mouth slightly; a small voice caught her ears. It was almost as though she were afraid to speak.

"Onde sou?" Dr Lam blinked in confusion. Then she realised that the girl didn't speak English, that's why she hadn't got any answers. She gave a smile and held up her index finger; the universal sign for 'wait one moment' before going to her phone and dialling an Ext No.

"Yes?" a voice answered sounding slightly agitated.

"Daniel, the other girl, Maria, just woke up…" She said pausing to look back at the girl in question and giving a brief smile. "She doesn't speak English. All I got from her was 'Onde sou' what does it mean?" Daniel was silent for a few seconds before replying.

"Onde sou? That's a type of Portuguese for 'Where am I?' Wait there I'll be down in two minutes." Dr Lam gave a quick 'Thank you' before putting the phone back on its hook and moving to the bed in which Maria was currently occupying. She smiled again and held up a cup of water. Understanding this, Maria nodded and with some help sat up in order to sip at the greatly appreciated drink.

Several minutes later Daniel knocked on the infirmary door. Dr Lam smiled at him as he walked in and sat down on the stool next to the girl's bed. Dr Lam took the empty cup from her hands and left the two alone to make some more phone calls.

"São o homem que me ajudou." Her voice, quiet as it was, startled him. Her words were slightly different to the Portuguese he knew in this reality but it roughly translated to 'You're the man who helped me.' He looked straight into her eyes and gave a friendly smile.

"Sim, adivinho fiz." He said, 'Yes, I guess I am.' She reached over and took his hand in hers giving it a slight squeeze.

"Obrigado." Her voice cracked slightly as she drifted off into sleep again, too tired to continue their conversation. He smiled again and gave her hand a friendly squeeze.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Teal'c we know you don't like the Pryors for whatever reasons it is you have but this council is looking to protect and look after its people. We have been under Goa'uld rule for too long. We want to keep our freedom. The Pryors can help us with that."

Teal'c's patience was wearing thin as the council member spoke out. He turned on her already angered by Gerak's words before hand. "If this council joins forces with the Pryors you will all live in slavery again. The Pryors want only obedience and once they have it they take all that you have. If you join with the Ori I will have nothing to do with this council." The council woman gasped.

"Teal'c you fought so hard for our freedom. You would turn your back on us over an ally who can give us protection?" Teal'c held his head high and stood in the middle of the horse shoe table set.

"I would. For I will have nothing to do the Ori and would sooner destroy them than join forces with one." He saw the doubt spreading and inwardly gave himself a pat on the back before continuing.

"I have said all I need to say. You know where I am if you wish to contact me." He bowed his head in respect to the council members. "For now I bid you farewell." And with a flick of his ceremonial robes he turned on his heel and walked out.

"A good man gone…" Gerak's voice followed him out as did another. The member he'd targeted.

"Yes, but at what price?"


	5. Small Surprises

**Wolves Among Sheep**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stargate SG1; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** The Ancient's gene is rare and those who have it are considered very lucky, but in an alternate reality the gene is a death sentence. So how did Jack and Daniel end up with an adopted Daughter each who could potentially be the answer to all their prayers?

**Warnings:** Um none for this chapter, except maybe a lot of confusion…heh…

**Ok now we get to see if Danny and Jack can handle a little added extra to our two new characters…but don't worry there's plenty more surprises in store for our two favourite members of SG1**

**Dedicated to my good friend Lisa… ok yes it's focussed more on your character at the mo but don't worry the other one will become more involved soon…**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:** Small Surprises

**_(The Next Day…)_**

"Daniel?" Daniel looked up at his name. General Landry was looking at him expectantly, as were the rest of SG1+1. He sighed and shook his head causing five faces to fall.

"I got nothing, except a sore back and a load of dust mites." He said casting his eyes downward. He could feel the tension and worry in the air and he felt horrible for adding to it. He felt Cameron place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and weakly smiled knowing that he understood. It was Cameron after all who'd made sure his coffee supply had never run empty, and that he got some sleep every now and then.

"Carter, please tell me you have something." Jack pleaded from across the table. She brought her eyes up to meet his then quickly dropped them again at his gaze. She'd worked her assistants to their breaking point and pushed herself even further than she thought was possible. Still, she had Nada.

"Sorry Sir." The tension had just thickened and an impending sense of doom flooded the briefing room as all parties sat in silence, unwilling to believe they'd finally hit a dead end.

"Teal'c?" The last and final member of SG1 looked up. He was the member who had never failed to help them out, whom they could all rely on, had never let them down.

"I am sorry O'Neill." The silence was deafening.

That was, until the door gave a small squeak and a young blonde stood in the open doorway, a slightly horrified look on her face. Jack stood slowly, recognising the young girl immediately. He gave her a quick smile and a brief nod to let her know she wasn't in any danger or had angered anyone. His reassurance gave her the confidence she needed to take a few hesitant steps into the room…

"I…" She stopped suddenly afraid of suggesting what she was about to suggest. But Jack gave her another encouraging smile. "I…um…" again she hesitated unsure whether she was trespassing on private grounds by speaking up her ideas.

"Is there something you want Lisa?" Jack asked gently. She looked up in to his deep brown eyes and told herself she owed it to him and his people.

"Um…I can help…I know some things…that…might help…" Gen. Landry stared at the young girl in the door way in awe. He hadn't seen the two girls that he'd permitted on base since they came through the Stargate and collapsed; he'd been too busy with the current situations to visit and welcome them to Earth, but on a first impression basis this one was a shy but bold one taking the risk of entering a private conversation and speaking out however shyly and offering information to complete strangers.

"What information?" Jack asked gently moving so he was knelt in front of her, knowing she needed a friendly face in order to carry on. She glanced around at the faces staring at her and recognised Cameron from the infirmary. He gave a quick wave and smile and she felt herself relax inside. She turned back to Jack and decided that they needed to see what she knew, what she can do for them in return for helping her and Maria.

"I- er we, can help. I'll show you… if that's ok?" She made it clear that she needed their permission to do something. Jack wasn't sure of this, he'd seen what aliens could do but this was just a young girl from an alternate Earth. The least she could do was draw a picture of what she needed to say…right?

"Go ahead. Do what you gotta do." He smiled again reinforcing his words, encouraging her to act. She took another glance around the room as though wanting everyone's approval before she went ahead. Finding no objections she nodded and took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes and frowned, concentrating yet again, breathing slowly yet steadily. She felt it rippling within her, felt it squirming and rising. She felt a small wind pick up around her, felt a warm tingle spread throughout her body, and heard the murmured gasps from the people in the room. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by an aura that was glowing a 'minty' sort of green. She gave a small smile of victory then tested her ability with the small powers she had called on.

She held her hand up inline with a coffee mug by Cameron's arm and willed the object to levitate. It took a few attempts but slowly the coffee mug lifted into the air with a small green aura of its own. She felt something dripping onto her lip and knew that she had little time left to put the mug back down safely before she lost control. She began to lower the mug.

All eyes were on the hovering mug in disbelief; Sam in awe, Daniel in shock, Cameron a little afraid, Teal'c intrigued, Gen Landry with suspicion and Jack with disbelief. They watched closely as the mug lowered itself close to the table wobbling from time to time before it was safely on the table surface looking as innocent as it had been several seconds earlier.

As one the group turned to her, each with a varied questioning expression on their faces.

"How did you do that?" Cameron asked looking much like an excited schoolboy with an awestruck grin to match.

"I don't know how it works." She replied tasting a distinct coppery taste as she spoke, she looked back at them with a slightly fearful look before touching a hand to her lips only to find blood on her fingertips. Jack snapped out of his shock and reached for a tissue box whilst asking if she was ok.

"I'm ok. It happens sometimes when I use them." She replied taking a couple of tissues and blowing her nose to get rid of the blood. Jack peered at her, obviously trying to discern if she was really ok and trying to figure out what to make of this new discovery.

"Them?" he asked. She noticed he'd paled slightly at her words. She didn't know why, but it sent shivers up her spine as he looked at her with that suspicious frown of his.

"I…I… don't know…. w-what to call them…I-I think…maybe powers?" She was stammering again and in obvious distress at something. She watched as the adults took this information in and processed it trying to make sense of it all; hoping they wouldn't cast her aside or hand her back over to the Ori.

"And can…" Daniel began trying to remember the others girls name, "Marie?" Lisa looked up into his ocean blue eyes and corrected him politely.

"Maria." She said with the fondness of a close sisterly bond. Daniel nodded to himself remembering instantly,

"Maria, sorry. Can Maria do this too?" He asked watching her intently. She nodded wiping her nose again.

"Yes she can. But where I have little energy behind it, she has massive amounts that she can't control." She explained briefly still hoping they'd help her. A sudden outburst made her jump and turn on the defensive stance she'd grown used to.

"This is incredible!" Sam exclaimed looking very excited and on the verge of going into a scientific lecture. Jack inwardly braced himself for the onslaught of unknown words and phrases but was saved when Gen. Landry stood and spoke.

"I think it best if Miss Lisa here retire to bed for a while, Jack if you would be so kind as to lead our guest back to her room?" Jack stood and nodded leading Lisa back outside the room and in the direction she'd obviously wandered down from her temporary room on base.

They were no less than three corridors away from the briefing room when Lisa spoke up in the silence that had befallen them;

"Are you going to send us away?" Her voice was close to a whisper so it was a wonder how he heard it but he did nonetheless. He stopped and looked down at her; she stopped also feeling that he was no longer moving. He saw the expression on her face as she turned to face him, and knelt down quickly taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Why would we ever do that?" He asked rhetorically. She looked up at him with a gaze that held too many tortures for a girl her age. She let it slide and fell silent for several seconds before she asked a question that had been burning inside her during the whole ordeal with the briefing room. The reason she was wandering in the first place…

"Where's Maria?" Jack watched as her eyes lit up with worry, he noticed how her voice took on a tender loving tone at her name. They'd certainly been through a lot together and nothing could break a bond as strong as the on they had; a bond that felt oddly familiar some how.

"I'll take you to see her later ok? Right now you need to catch some Zs." He said with a slight teasing tone and a smile to boot. She caught the happy tone in his voice and felt it rise within her own body, an emotion she'd long forgotten…happiness.

"Can I have a net?" She asked as he stood and began walking down the corridors. He chuckled heartily and ruffled up her hair gently…

"Cheeky little squirt…"

* * *

It was quiet. The halls were void of any human activity and this unnerved her. Where was Lisa? Who was that man? What was this place? Questions kept flooding her mind and she found it hard to focus.

She'd woken up in the hospital looking place again but no one was there. She'd began to get worried and so ventured out to find Lisa, but this place was bigger than she first thought. She was wandering aimlessly around the grey dull corridors, trying to find a friendly face.

Slowly she became aware of a voice muttering quietly nearby. She tensed not knowing who it was or where they were. As she listened she found that she recognised the voice from somewhere. She moved in the direction of the voice and listened carefully.

"And in the darkness…there is heat? No that's not it…" It was him! The man from the planet. The man who'd helped her. Maybe he'd know where Lisa is? She rounded a corner following his voice finding only doors and other corridors. She moved down the hall way listening to the deep rumbling as he mumbled to himself.

She finally came to a semi open door and peered inside. He was stood in front of a large projected screen his back to her, trying to read the pictures on the screen. She stepped into the room curious as to what he was reading and immediately recognised it. It was Ancient Text. A fluency of hers.

(**A/N**; for lack of effort I have put any Portuguese in_ Italics_, just makes it easier to translate in your own minds what is being said instead of having to translate what is being said from one language to another to English…the meanings kinda get lost…)

"Uma Escuridão virá. Uma praga de Shadowed prosperará. Uma Morte nômade cairá sobre toda vida unida e uma batalha feroz lutou. Mas em Escuridão há Luz, há esperança, um poder de origens desconhecidas…um Salvador para todos mundos."

(_A Darkness will come. A Shadowed plague shall flourish. A nomadic Death shall fall upon all united life and a ferocious battle fought. But in Darkness there is Light, there is hope, a power of unknown origins…a Saviour for all worlds._) He turned to her abruptly with a shocked and confused look on his face before he managed to find his voice again.

"What did you say?" She looked at him with a confused look before he realised he'd spoken in English and not Portuguese. He repeated in said language and saw recognition light up her pretty features. She pointed at the words on the screen as she repeated what she'd said first of all.

"Uma Escuridão virá. Uma praga de Shadowed prosperará. Uma Morte nômade cairá sobre toda vida unida e uma batalha feroz lutou. Mas em Escuridão há Luz, há esperança, um poder de origens desconhecidas…um Salvador para todos mundos." Daniel could only look at her in awe. This girl could read the 'Ancient' Language! He looked back at the screen and quickly applied her translation to the text for confirmation of his suspicions. He slowly turned back to look at the girl in front of him in awe…It was right…

"Pode ler isto?" (_You can read this?_) He asked squatting down to her height and studying her face closely. Her hazel eyes were glued to his as she nodded in the affirmative shaking free loose strands of hair which fell into her face as she moved. That was when he noticed she was quite a pretty child underneath the grime and dirt she had yet to clean off. That was also when he noticed she was in hospital scrubs and walking in bare feet.

"O que são fazendo para fora de cama?"(_What are you doing out of bed?_) He asked looking back to the door, finding no guide or guard, before taking her hand and leading her back out into the hallway. She looked sheepish before replying something he'd usually say.

"Siento-me bem; eu não necessito estar numa cama."(_I feel fine; I don't need to be in a bed_) He smiled at the likeness between them and asked why she was out in the halls on her own. She looked down at her feet as she answered.

"Procurava Lisa; meu amigo. Tenha-o visto a?" (_I was looking for Lisa; my friend. Have you seen her?_) She looked up at him searching for a sign, a direction, and an answer. He looked back at her with a studying smile.

"Sim vi-a; é segura e soa adormecido. É tida bem a aventura estes poucos dias passados, ambos de você têm." (_Yes I've seen her; she's safe and sound asleep. She's had quite the adventure these past few days, both of you have_.) He watched her face screw up in disgust at a memory she obviously didn't like. "Quer dormir em seu lugar?" (_You want to sleep in her room?_) He asked suddenly feeling her need to be with her life long friend. She looked up at him with an excited gleam in her eye and nodded persistently. He chuckled at her antics and steered her to another level. Taking her to where she needed to be; walking, together, the first steps of an even bigger journey than the one she'd already made to get here…


	6. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
